


'i know'

by ravioleeheicho



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Azkaban, Bipolar Disorder, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, M/M, Other, Pansexual Character, SKAM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioleeheicho/pseuds/ravioleeheicho
Summary: Elliot is sure no one knows about the secret passage to get to the shrieking shack.Oh no, hell no.No one even wants to go in there.But why is there a track of wet footsteps on the floor?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

  
_No student expected the strong wind and heavy rain when they got off the train earlier that evening. The night of the first day of September was peaceful, albeit a little cold. It was far from the loud thunder and spine-chilling lightning of the night after the Start-of-Term Feast. In the middle of the storm and flying branches, a boy runs through the dark and heavily fogged Hogwarts grounds as he removes his pointed hat from his head and holds it close to his chest._

_The said boy pants heavily and abruptly stop when he sees the Whomping willow sways along with the other trees around. It still stands strong and big just like how he last saw it, he thinks. He quietly approached the tree and crouched down to avoid the giant branches. "A bit feisty today, aren't you?" He asked no one and giggled, feeling quite silly for his actions._

_The boy gets comfortable as he fixes his posture and in a blink of an eye, he smoothly transformed into a giant, black dog and made his merry way under the Whomping Willow._

\-- 

Lucas sighs as he conditions himself on whether he should attend his potions today, or just skip it since he's already late. But fate didn't seem to give him much time and choice as the door bursts open and Ms.Rigaux's unimpressed face welcomed him. "Lallement, are you going to come inside, or do I have to drag you in here?" He closed his mouth and smiled shyly at her. He can hear snickers as he trudged his way in -probably Arthur and Alexia. He turns to look at them and sweetly flips them both. "Lallement, I can see your middle finger raised _perfectly straight_." 

He bows his head slightly and murmurs a quick apology whilst he gives death glares to his friends at the back. As he readies his book, Lucas noticed two things: One, he's sitting in front of the class. Two, his seatmate is Imane. "Oh for fuck's sake. We're potion buddies again?" He teased. "Careful, Lallement. You might want to be extra kind to me, Arthur, and Alexia this year." She smirked at him and gestured to her right. 

Lucas turns his head and quickly snaps it right back to Imane. _Damn_ , he almost snaps his neck. "What the fuck is he doing here?" She shrugs and focuses on what's in front of her. Lucas risked another glance and almost fell off from his chair when he saw Elliot Demaury already looking back at him. He silently curses whosever idea it was to put him and Demaury in the same class. 

\--

It was after his first Muggle Studies when he bumped into Yann, on his way to the great hall to get lunch. "I don't know. We're trying to figure out a bunch of muggle stuff like...the cancel culture?" He said to his friend after he asked him how did his first half of class go. The dark-skinned boy hysterically laughed and even grabbed his shoulders for support as he clutched his stomach from laughter. "C-cancel cul-culture?" he asked as he fell into another fit of laughter. "Damn, y'all are weird." Lucas sighed as Yann managed to reply without laughing. He will never get muggles. 

As they take a turn towards the great hall, they saw Basile, Lola, Jo, Max, Sekou, and Maya. They greeted each other and tapped each other back as they proceed to find empty seats that can fit all of them. "Let's find a bigger place for the others," Maya said as she placed her arm over Lola's shoulder and pressed a light kiss on her temple. 

When Lucas first entered Hogwarts, he was praying to anyone up in the sky (he was even willing to trade his rare Chocolate frog Cornelius Agrippa trading card, willing to shit his pants) -that he gets to have one friend. _'Just one'_ he remembers whispering. But alas, without losing his Agrippa trading card, he was blessed to have more than one friend. He first got introduced to Yann, sharing a train cabin in their first year. And met Basile and Arthur when the latter asked if they saw a missing toad. Although they got separated into different houses -Lucas in Slytherin, Basile in Hufflepuff, Arthur in Ravenclaw, and Yann in Gryffindor -they still managed to find time for each other. And he thinks it's cool to have all houses in one friend group. His friend group doubled when classes started. He and Arthur shared Potions with Imane and Alexia since their first year and later on met Daphne, Emma, and Manon. 

When they were third years, Daphne's little sister Lola joined the frame along with her friends. And after that, it seems like the older ones adopted the five first years. The girls warned the younger ones which subject to take while the gang leads them to break different rules. It was fun and Lucas was really happy to have all thirteen of them. 

"Hi bitches!" Someone squealed behind them and when Lucas turned around, he was met with Manon's robe. "W-wait, Manon." He tries to break free and fails miserably. "Oh, Lulu! I missed you!" She said and pinched his cheeks. "You literally stayed with me the whole summer." He murmured. "And we went to Diagon Alley together, so no." 

Manon rolled her eyes "Why are you so grumpy early in the afternoon?" Their friends laugh and little by little, his group of friends arrived. They all tried to catch up with one another as they didn't have the chance to meet last summer. "Oh, wait. Have you guys heard the news?" Alexia. 

"Yeah. Someone said Manon was homeschooled this year." Emma deadpan and all of them threw her a look. "Well, I don't know! I just heard it from a bunch of Slytherins." She shrugged and downed a glass of water. "No, Emma. Manon is literally in front of you. I was talking about the Triwizard tournament this year." Alexia wiggled her eyebrows as she looks at each one of them and then frowns as she passed by Lola, Maya, Basile, and Daphne. "Fuck, Lecomte sisters and these two can't participate." She dramatically sighs and rested her head on Arthur's shoulder. "I want to be taken too." She smiled dreamily and continued "But I'll get to see boys from Durmstrang and it'll be much fun!" 

They all shake their head. 

"Well, Lucas here doesn't need Triwizard Tournament to get his gay ass squirming," Arthur smirked and Lucas threw a piece of bacon directly to his hair. "Dude, what the fuck! My hair is gonna get all greasy!" 

"Like it's gonna make difference?" He bites back. "And no, Demaury doesn't make my ass squirm." 

"I don't?" 

All heads turn to someone behind Daphne. "Uhhh." Lucas was like a dear caught in the headlight and right now, he wanted whatever vehicle that headlight was attached to ran him over and over again. Until he's flat, stuck, and barely recognizable to anyone. "I said discriminatory doesn't make my ass squirm." Lucas quickly said and avoided eye contact because lo and behold, there in his 6 ft and 1-inch glory stands Eliott Demaury. 

Eliott Demaury, the reason why the sun gets insecure and hides behind the moon, why right is not left and left is not right, why all this god-forsaken world still exists and has not yet fallen into the endless nowhere of the galaxy and why Lucas' ass' squirms. 

"Oh, that's very good." Lucas cannot do this. Elliot Demaury had the audacity to chuckle and Lucas will confidently bet that all extinct plants were resurrected and are now in bloom. "But uhm, I'm actually here to give you this Daphne." He handed Daphne an envelope. "It has the outline of the program for the club next week and uh, the layout of the available room." He crouched down to Daphne's heigh as he explains the content of the paper and it takes all of Lucas's strength to keep his eyes away from Elliot's forearm that is deliciously displayed on the table next to Basile's beans. 

When Lucas caught Alexia staring at Elliot as well, he kicked her shin and widen his eyes, and mouths _'Back off'_ but she ignored him and placed her chin on her palm, and boldly stared at Elliot. The latter noticed the attention and smiled at her and at that moment, there's nothing that sounds better other than strangling the said friend. After few minutes, Elliot said his goodbyes and wished them well. And Lucas thinks he's just delirious and a tad bit of a madman right now but maybe Elliot's eyes lingered longer when their eyes caught each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

why is ao3 being difficult again? I'll remove this when I'm done with chapter 2 bcs ao3 wont let me edit my chapter count.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Lucas tries to tune out the bickering of Emma and Alexia beside him, too busy to say _'Yes, Emma is right Alexia. Blue doesn't complement red so you should just bury that awful color of yours 6ft underneath your dead toenail away from Gryffindor's color'_ and no, it's not because she boldly ogled at his crush in front of him. _No, seriously it's not._ He's not that petty. But according to the color wheel, green complements red and who is he to challenge the said wheel? He who can barely draw a stick figure. 

"Here, Lucas. Place this on the table." Daphne pushed the tray of biscuits in his hands and walked out. Lucas sighs and looks around. They're currently in an empty room for the club Daphne has been planning since the end of their 6th year. And right now, Lucas was held against his will to join the girls to decorate. The gang literally offered him as a tribute. He's not against it. Not at all, in fact, he's kind of excited because any minute now, the door may open and reveal the one and only Eliott Demaury. The reason why Lucas is still a virgin. 

But the thing is, why are they decorating like they don't have wands and magic? In one swift flick of his wand, this can be done. _'Lucas, some creativity.'_ Daphne replied and wildly gestured her hands when he reasoned to her earlier. With a heavy heart, Lucas made his way to the table and arranged the biscuits in the way Daphne wants because as much as he hates doing this, he has a sweet spot for the blonde girl. 

Lucas focused on his task and for a moment, he got lost in his own world while he listens to Ariana Grande "You know I keep it squeaky yeah, saving up my energy" He quietly sings "Yuh..." He chuckles and reaches for the cups when- 

"Didn't expect you to like pop songs" someone said beside him and Lucas took off his earphones, turns to the voice ready to fight with all of his might compressed in his 5'8 height but "Here." Eliott hands him the paper plates and Lucas took them without a doubt. "Why? I'm not some music elitist. I like all genres." He said and pretended to be so absorbed in whatever's in front of him. 

Okay, he has done it. 10 minutes ago, he was just thirsting over Eliott and now he has blown up all his chances (If he even had one in the first place) by being so defensive. "What?" He heard Eliott chuckle "I just thought uhm -nevermind. Sorry, that was rude of me to assume. I was just trying to make a conversation." 

_Eliott? Demaury?_

_Eliott Demaury trying to what?_

_To make conversa_ \- Lucas can't even say it. 

He looks up and _fuck_ , he's a head taller than Lucas and his chest looks so sturdy yet comfy that he could just lay his head on them. "No, it's fine." He said and gave a little smile and gave him the cups. "Here, make yourself useful." 

_Oh for fuck's sake, Lucas! Can you be more asshole?_ He asks himself. 

But instead of an offended look, Eliott looks somewhat amused and gave him a lazy smile. "Okay. Gotcha, boss." He said with a wink and a part of Lucas' heart melted and became a puddle on the floor. He bites his lower lips in an attempt to stop his smile but Eliott seems to know as he keeps on stealing glances and when they caught each other's gazes, he fully let out a belly laugh and another one pint worthy of Lucas heart melted. "So, I'm Eliott." 

"I know." 

He just knows that his friends will laugh at him. Maybe even set up a red carpet on his way to the dorms while they slow clap to hand him his dumbass of the year award. "Ah, ouias?" The smile on his face dropped and a hand comes up flying to cover his mouth. "Sorry, I can't help it -mother tongue." 

Lucas knows. He knows that Eliott is french and Lucas takes advantage of that knowledge because he as well is as french as he can get. "Oh, you're french?" He asked. 

"Oui, oui." He almost squealed and Lucas laughed. "Can I ask you for a favor?" He turns his body to fully face Eliott and the latter did the same. "Sure, what is it?" Eliott asked with enthusiasm. His eyes are bright and his cheeks pulled upwards because of his smile. _Good heavens, he's too pretty._

"Can you...maybe sing the one from ratatouille." He asked coyly as he played with his robes. The older one look dumbfounded as he blinked at Lucas for a couple of seconds. "Non, désolé. Je plaisante" _No, sorry. I was just kidding._ Lucas saw how Eliott's face changed from dumbstruck to the look of recognition. "You got me there. The last time I was asked to sing that was my fifth year!" He slapped Lucas shoulder that caused him to wobble a little bit and Lucas wanted to ask 'Are we in this level of intimacy already?' 

"Et toi?" And you? 

_huh?_

"I mean -your name." And when Lucas thought his heart had enough, Eliott switched back to English as he gestured towards the other people in the room. As if saying _'it'll be rude if they hear us talking in a language they don't understand.'_

"Lucas. Lucas Lallement." Lucas scratched his neck to busy his hands and to stop his hands if somehow they find their way to Eliott's own big warm ones. Lucas doesn't even trust himself, how can he trust his hands that seem to have the same mind as his dick whenever the older is around. 

"I know." 

It took him five seconds to react but before he can say anything, the door opened to reveal his so-called friends. They immediately saw both of them next to each other and the motherfuckers shamelessly made malicious and naughty expressions. Lucas wanted to hex all three of them specially Yann as he wiggles his eyebrows and made a kissing action using his hands. Lucas swears, the only thing that is left is to actually ask Eliott to marry him and get him pregnant although the last one is a bit far and impossible even with magic. 

"Sorry, my friends are a bit...I don't even know what word to describe them," he said as he took another look at the three of them sitting on the couch like idiots. "No, worries. I think they're really cool." He laughs and slaps Lucas on his shoulder for the second. And oh, dear. 

"Okay! Okay! Everyone, listen up. The club will open tomorrow and I want every single one of you -I'm looking at the four of you Yann, Lucas, Basile, and Arthur to show your face here after lunch. Now, we're all set and done for today!" Daphne clapped her hands together. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Eliott asked. 

"Bah, ouias." Lucas beamed and it only grew wider as Eliott made the same expression. 

"A bientôt." He said and winks at Lucas. He walks backward and left the room without another word to anyone. _'woah, don't feel too special.'_ He thinks 


	4. Chapter 4

  
A loud thud echoed throughout the great hall from the ceiling that caused everyone to look up. A small brown owl was slowly slipping from the wall and dangerously fell too quickly. "My owl!" someone shouted. Lucas turned back to his food as hundreds of owls started to swarm the place. Cards, boxes, gifts, and Lucas even saw few broomsticks came running down on one of the tables. The first years stared in awe while the older ones continued to eat or open their daily mails. 

"What's that?" he heard Manon ask Yann who suspiciously holds a little box with a mischievous look on his face. The said boy cleared his throat and dropped the box. He opened it and everyone in their friend group cheered that caused a lot of eyes to look. "What are you all looking at?" Lola asked and Daphne flick her sister's forehead _shhh_

"That's so sick, Yann! But what is that?" Jo. The thing about Jo is, she's a muggle-born with no clue about wizarding games and was often called 'baby duckling' as she needs a hand all the time to get through. A bit adorable, if you ask Lucas. "That's an exploding snap, Jo. You have to find two same pictures and tap the card before it explodes. This one is the easier version." Yann explained. 

"Yeah, last time we played, Daphne lost all her baby hairs." They snickered despite Daphne's betrayed look. "And she got so upset and ratted us out to a prefect and they took the cards." Arthur. The blonde girl just sighs and pinched Bashile's thigh as the latter was still laughing from what happened years ago. They shared stories and explained rules between bites, no rush since it was early morning and they didn't have any classes until 10 in the morning. 

Lucas was listening to something Max was talking about when he felt a tap on his shoulders. "Salut, Lucas." 

Eliott Demaury, I'm too young to die from a heart attack. "Hi!" He realized it way too late that he sounded too excited for a simple greeting. "Can I sit down?" He nodded and scooted over to make room for Eliott. "Hi, everyone." He said softly and Lucas was left to stare at his face from the side as the sun bathes Eliott's skin in a golden hue. He can still see a faint pillow mark on the older boy's cheek and the sinful messy hair that would put any comb's career down the drain. "Is that an exploding snap?" He asked and the whole attention was diverted back to the deck of cards in front of them. 

He was tempted to just look at Eliott but the older was so consumed by the telltales of Basile and Yann that he makes a couple of cute scrunches and heartfelt chuckles. "Lulu, hold back. You don't have a ring yet." Lucas hissed as Arthur whispered in his ear and cackled at his reaction. "Fuck off, four eyes -ow! watch it Bisous!" he said as his owl delivered his mail directly on his head. "You know, for an owl who gets to eat more than three times, you're quite ungrateful and an asshole." He said as he pats the owl and gives it few bites of his bread. The creature immediately flew away and Lucas was left with an envelope. 

He opened it, Arthur leaned away knowing how Lucas doesn't like being spied on. Well, okay maybe his friends aren't that bad. 

  
_My dearest, Lucas._

_How's school so far? I heard that Hogwarts will host another Triwizard tournament this coming November. It's the fun times for students, lesser school works as all your professors are busy. Are you planning to join? If so, let us know and if not, we're still proud of you. We just want you to enjoy your last year in Hogwarts. Ah, I can still remember the days where I would sneak out past the curfew just to walk around the castle. It was a good memory, one I hold so dear to me._

_Your mother has been doing well. She always asks about you, what you're up to or if you already have special someone already. Know that she's not upset that you missed the whole summer with us. I hope you enjoyed your stay with Mika. Also, we saw a dog yesterday, another pomeranian that looks like Tobby from when you were young. Your mother insisted to buy it for you, so expect a dog in a week or so. We're doing well here in Paris, son. We hope you're okay as well._

_A piece of paper holds a different direction_

_Love,_   
_Papa_

He loves his parents. They gave him the best of everything, even flew him out of France for a better future. _For a better future,_ they told him when he was 11. _'They offer better opportunities.'_ they explained. And Lucas believed them. He left his country with only his trunk and a cage for his owl. Sent him to one of the fanciest charmed apartments in London so he can stay for good if he wants to and he did. He never went back, the feeling of pain, foolishness, shame, and sadness as he heard his parents talk the night before they send him off. He still loves them, but sometimes, guilt and shame overcome the flicker of love in his heart. It washes away every single spark of hope and trust until it gets tired. Until it's been months since his last letter to his parents. 

"What's that?" Eliott asked and looked at him curiously. 

"Oh, it's just a letter from my papa." He whispered as to not inform others about the letter and tucked it inside his robe. Eliott doesn't know a single thing about his family, about his past. He doesn't know enough to ask more questions and it shows. His face brightens up "Imagine, our owls fly from countries to countries!" He excitedly said and took a spoonful of his food. 

It was a bit gross. It should turn off Lucas but for some reason, he wasn't. He finds it cute even. "You do realize they have magic?" He teased and tried to put a cheer to his tone and he guesses he succeeded as there was no change in Eliott's expression or did it attract attention from his friends who are currently playing exploding snap. 

They talk a bit more and Lucas was thankful that Eliott threw a bucket of water to the fire pit of his anger for a little while with his stories and questions that didn't fail to lift up his mood. He's good, he's okay, his friends are here, his biggest crush is here, although a little bit clumsy as he spilled his orange juice on Lucas' robe and snorted so hard the water he was drinking went to his nose, he's good. He's fine and okay. 

Until he's not. 

"I have herbology in 5 minutes," Eliott informs him as he stands up. "But we'll see each other in the club after lunch?" He asked and Lucas smiled at him. "Yeah, now go on! You're gonna be late!" He laughed as Eliott still hasn't moved from his spot. 

His friends started to disappear to their classes one by one until Lucas was the only one left. He sighs, feeling the impending headache thrumming straight to his temples. The anger he compressed earlier started to pump inside him and he abruptly stood up and hit the table. The plates and glasses were all over the table and made a huge mess but he couldn't bring himself to care as his eyes saw the envelope underneath the chair with its content scattered all over. Huh, it must've fallen. 

Lucas stared at the papers for a little, feeling a little bit curious for nothing. For a minute, he was sure it's just his headache, making him double look all over but when he realized what his father wrote, he immediately run outside to his dorm. 


	5. Chapter 5

"You're late" 

Lucas bites his lips as Daphne blocked his way. "Madam Hooch asked me to stay for extra credit." He wants to tap his back as he sees the change in his blonde friend's expression "Next time, you tell someone so we wouldn't wait for your late ass." and then she was gone. He lets go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Daphne can be the sweetest friend you'll have but she's also so fierce and stubborn. 

He makes his way to his friends who are sitting on the floor in a circle, unaware of his presence "Still got room?" Lucas. They all shh-ed him and went back to what they were doing. "Woah, okay dickheads." He said and Eliott, oh the sweet boy that he is immediately plastered himself next to him. _'Are you flirting with me?'_ he wanted to ask. "They're playing Exploding snap again that's why they're busy." He explained and looked back to the game with a small smile. 

It suddenly occurred to Lucas why the hell has Eliott been touchy, okay maybe not touchy, but why did he suddenly become so friendly with Lucas? He didn't even dare to give Lucas a glance since he transferred here when they were in the fifth year. Is Eliott bored and sees Lucas as some familiar game? If so then he's ready to kick that beautiful face because Lucas doesn't only think with his dick. 

The club day went well. He participated in games and even gave Basile a high-five (which doesn't happen most of the time. They only give him high-fives for his birthdays) With a promise from everyone to do it again, most of them parted ways. Well, most of them because Eliott asked if he could walk Lucas back to his dormitories in which the younger one eagerly agreed on. "I know! He's so condescending." They were just talking about the prefect from Ravenclaw who seems way too over his head. 

The way Eliott has his left hand wavering behind Lucas, barely touching his robe nearly sends him to Dumbledore's White Tomb to join the legendary headmaster to his grave. The hallway barely has light anymore as it's close to curfew and it gives off tranquility despite Eliott's chirpy voice and this pushes Lucas' urge to cast whatever there is to have the hallway in an endless loop. "So, I said, _'Well you aren't Gryffindor's prefect so you can't take off points'_ and he just stomped his way out." When Lucas saw Eliott for the first time, he's this puzzling yet captivating boy. Someone with the eye color of the ocean's deepest trench and gloomiest day, it's almost depressing, a color you would associate with the feeling of approaching storm. Nonetheless, it was gorgeous and no rain can change Lucas mind. You would expect Eliott to have the mysterious, deep voice so it became a shock to everyone -including Lucas when they first heard him speak. It was so soft and sweet. A tone that would melt and help someone sleep at the same time. It was very comforting, kind, careful and warm to Lucas. And that's why he likes it when Eliott tells him stories. It makes a thin vessel between Lucas and the rest of the world -it comforts Lucas. 

"-cas? Lucas?" 

Eliott's voice snapped him back to reality. "What?" 

"You were just staring at me so I thought there was something on my face or was I just talking too much?" He looks down. 

The second thing Lucas realized in two years of ogling Eliott, is that he's extremely shy and confident at the same time. He once saw Eliott asks someone if he could have some paper because he left his and Lucas was 100% ready to cut down a tree for him as soon as he heard it. It was endearing really, specially when Eliott is a very tall guy, and that makes him stand out from a lot of people but also, his head is always turned down with his hood on while he gently ask people to make way for him every dinner when it's crowded. 

"No! I mean, I don't mind. Your stories are funny." The Gryffindor beams at him and looks around. Lucas did the same and his heart sank just a little when he noticed they're in Horace Slughorn's portrait. (who looks at Lucas suspiciously) "Thank you, by the way. Your common is literally on the 7th floor" He said bashfully. 

"I wanted to." When the Slytherin looks up, Eliott's eyes were already focused on him. It was determined and stubborn, almost like a challenge. "You go get some rest, Luc." He said and ruffled Lucas hair. And just like what he did yesterday, Eliott walks backward with his eyes still focused on Lucas. He disappeared after he took a turn and Lucas was left speechless. 

'What the fuck just happened?' 

\--

It was two weeks after the first club meeting and in those weeks, Lucas did receive a pomeranian from his parents. She was a sassy little bitch but Lucas loves her nonetheless. And in those two weeks, the meeting every Monday and Friday was consistent. And do you know what else is consistent? Is the walk from Eliott every single day. So, he's not that mad that Eliott sometimes misses a club day here and then. They grow particularly closer every day. He would also eat with them at lunch whenever fate was in good mood. And there would also be days where Eliott wouldn't show up at any of his classes at all but would surprise Lucas outside the great hall to accompany him on his way to the dungeons. 

Right now, Lucas is on the floor with Ouba as he brushes the tangled hair on her back. "What do you even do all day to have- no! Ouba, let go of that." He dropped the brush as soon as he sees Ouba chewing something she shouldn't. "Let go of that, young lady!" But the little shit that she is run from him and hides under the bed. Whatever Ouba's chewing, he just hopes that it wasn't his essay in potions. He crawls underneath his bed and grabs Ouba on her tummy and crawls back out. 

He forced her mouth open and retrieved the paper and 'Thank god it wasn't his essay' but 'fuck' it was his father's letter to him weeks ago. He placed Ouba down the floor and closed the curtain around his bed. "Lumos." He whispered and a light ignites at the tip of his wand. He pointed the wand on the paper and quietly murmured. 

The letters on the paper suddenly disappeared and the color changed from a pristine white (that is not so pristine anymore because of Ouba's saliva) to an old paper that is almost brown. New letters and drawings appeared to form what Lucas thinks is a map of Hogwarts. No, it's not the Marauder's map. It was different, a little bit more detailed. It shows the whole castle, even the parts that Lucas didn't even know existed before. It has tons of secret tunnels and rooms. It was very interesting, he can admit. He wanted to explore it, wanted to visit every place his father walked upon before. He wants to know every story of his footsteps, but he doesn't want to go alone. It's not like he can just ask his friends to join him as there was a reason why his father gave it to him through their family's secret mail system. 

He wants to, really. Curious of what his father is like back then. If he's just like him, or not. Regardless of all his bottled-up feelings and questions for his parents, he still looks up at them. And that's why guilt eats him up every single day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the story is a little slow lol but thank you guys for reading! please tell me what you guys think or anything I can improve! 
> 
> (this is not edited pls pardon my errors. Ill find time to fix them)


	6. Chapter 6

  
[A few weeks ago] [What happened after chapter 3]

Lucas flew to his dorm as soon as he noticed something odd about the letter. He doesn't care about his next class or the risk if a prefect catches him. He's too far picked by the letter as he draws the curtain close even without any dorm mates at the moment. 

  
_'My dearest, Lucas._

_How's school so far? I heard that Hogwarts will host another Triwizard tournament this coming november. It's the fun times for students, lesser school works as all your professors are busy. Are you planning to join? If so, let us know and if not, we're still proud of you. We just want you to enjoy your last year in Hogwarts. Ah, I can still remember the days where I would sneak out past the curfew just to walk around the castle. It was a good memory, one I hold so dear to me._

_Your mother has been doing well. She always asks about you, what you're up to or if you already have special someone already. Know that she's not upset that you missed the whole summer with us. I hope you enjoyed your stay with Mika. Also, we saw a dog yesterday, another pomeranian that looks like Tobby from when you were young. Your mother insisted to buy it for you, so expect a dog in a week or so. We're doing well here in Paris, son. We hope you're okay as well._

_A piece of paper holds different directions_

_Love,_   
_Papa_

He stares at it for a moment, reluctantly reaches for his wand, and breathes "But one must always take the direction of right." 

_11-year-old Lucas stands by their house with his trunk and owl. The boy waits for his parents to join him in the car parked in front of their gate. It was taking his parents ages to get ready and he's only so close to march back inside and drag his parents straight to Kings Cross._

_The sudden door movement and noise appeases his temper a little bit as his parents emerged from inside the house. "Lucas, are you ready?" His mother crouched down to level him. "It's a bit far away from Paris but it'll be fun." Her voice oozes warm and Lucas wants to bathe in them. "You're going to make friends, won't you mon cheri?"_

_"Bah, I don't know. What if they bully me?" For an 11-year-old boy, Lucas is small. That made him vulnerable to teasing and thus, he had difficulty making friends -magic and non-magic people. His parents looked at one another and they both hugged him. "Lucas, just imagine a map."_

_"It's just a piece of paper, non?" She cradles his face in both of her palms and kissed his forehead. "A piece of paper holds different directions."_

_"But one must always take the direction of right." He replied. Ever since he was young, his parents taught him that certain phrase. He doesn't get it. Is he supposed to always take the right direction? Isn't that a bit ridiculous? What if he gets lost? That wouldn't help him and it doesn't make sense! He couldn't connect the dots between the right or left with anything!_

_When he was younger, a kid made fun of him for looking too 'girly' and Lucas replied back with 'At least I'm not fat!' His mother had been furious, she asked Lucas when did she or his father teach him how to pick on someone else's appearance. He just stood there, crying until his father picked him up. That night, his mother went to his room and explained why it never okay to bite back with the same attitude. She called it 'hypocrisy'_

_"But he called me 'girly', Maman!" He defended. She just flicked his forehead and ushered him to come to lay down with her. "There's nothing wrong with being too girly, Lucas. So what if you are?" her hold on him tighten and he presses himself closer. "But it is not right to come back with the same reason why you got upset, understand?" He sighs and nuzzles his face on her stomach. "A piece of paper holds different directions, Lucas. But one must always take the direction of right." He remembers her mother explained the meaning of it to him but his eyelids were too heavy and so, d Lucas fell asleep with her mother's arms around him._

  
The paper starts to change, it turns brown like it has seen better days. A little bit torn on some corners but nonetheless fine. The ink swirled in the middle and the letters disappeared. New drawings and words started to form creating..."What is this?" He asked no one. 

It was a map of Hogwarts. Where his father found this, Lucas doesn't know. The map doesn't look harmful, it even looks like a 15-year-old drew it. The handwriting is messy but readable. The colors are organized by sections and floors of the castle. Cautiously, Lucas touched the map and it moved in a different direction this time. "Woah, this is some badass shit." He laughed and pressed his thumb and middle finger to make a 'zoom' in action and by Salazar's blessing, the map zoomed in. 

As he never had any paper that looks older than him Lucas closed it back as his mind wanders in the second wizarding war. He knows it's impossible and it's just his mind talking shit but he's scared okay? The house-elves in their house were old and often tell him stories from what he experienced long ago. It doesn't even help that it's dark in the dungeons and he can feel the points he'll lose once someone notices his disappearance. 

\-- 

[Present] [Days after Chapter 4] 

"Any question?" 

The room was dead silent. No one even dares to look at Ms. Rigaux as they know it'll be another extra 30 minutes if someone asks a question. "None? You're all dismissed then." 

Lucas remained on his seat as his classmates scramble to get away from the classroom and the possible _'stay with me after class'_ look from Ms. Rigaux. "Lulu!" Arthur purposely bumps him. "Are you free after the last period? The gang wanted to hang out near the wooden bridge. You know, just to breathe." He wiggles his eyebrows and raises his hand to show a pack of weeds. 

"Are you fucking crazy?" Lucas swats just in time for Ms. Rigaux to pass by. 

"Mr. Broussard, what is that you're holding?" She stretches her hand in front of Arthur and opens her palm. "Let me see." Lucas gulps and gives his friend a side glance. They're both screwed. "It's for potions, miss." The blonde nervously chuckled. "It's an ingredient for...a potion." He wants to smack Arthur in the face. _'oh my god, you dumbass'_

"I am your potions teacher, Arthur. I'm not stupid, give it to me- " 

"Ms. Rigaux?" 

Lucas turns his head to see Imane holding a bottle of "Oh, Imane! Is that Belladona?" As if nothing happened, like she just didn't see her students passing weed inside the classroom, she made her way to Imane who raises her eyebrow at them and mouths _'Both of you owe me.'_

"Oh thank goodness for Rowena Ravenclaw's minion." Arthur lets out a deep breath and holds onto Lucas' shoulder for support. "I swear to god, I thought I saw my life flash right before me." He chuckles and Lucas hits his head with a book. "Ow! Watch it, my eyeglasses." 

"Whose idea is it to fucking get high inside the school, anyway?" Lucas starts to walk outside. "Do you even need to ask?" Arthur. 

"Putain, Baz." 

"It was me, dumbass. So, are you?" They stopped in front of the stairs, away from the paintings to stop them from eavesdropping. "No, I...I need to finish my essay in herbology." With a tight lip, Lucas runs to the moving stairs to catch up. 

"Okay! If you change your mind, tell us!" 

\--

"Where is it? Fuck, I should've brought a lamp with me." He hissed and pinched his bottom lip with his thumb and forefinger. He's not near the dormitories but also not far from them. Goodness, there has been enough drama between Slytherins and chambers so he's being very careful. The corridors are dark, barely any light to pass through and there's only a little brightness his wand can provide. 

After dinner, Lucas spent an hour with his dormmates and waited for them to fall asleep as to not look suspicious. He's finally going to use the map and give in to his curiosity. "Go left and there's a door -oh here it is." The door is huge, double the size of usual doors in the castle and it's locked. "Aloha Mora." He flicks his wand but nothing happens. Confused, he looks down at the map and touched the drawing of a door. The ink churns and a phrase appeared. "Don't buckle-under the spirit of snooping, for it will come to you whooping -Merde!" 

The door fell to the floor and Lucas winced at the noise it made. Reluctantly, he reaches for the knob with heavy breathes and slowly pulled at it. It was dark, cold and the stairs that lead down are wet. "I should probably go back." He hesitates, closes his eyes, and scrunches his nose. It doesn't smell back -just smells wet. Like a bathroom with a broken plumber. When he heard a noise inside, Lucas opened one of his eyes, he saw Mrs. Norris looking at him and curses. "fucking pussy." 

Not wanting to go inside, but also fearing Fich, Lucas rushed inside and closed the door. He rather gets eaten by whatever creature Hogwarts hide in here than spend time in the forbidden forest with Filch. He just prays that to whoever created the door, it would disappear after him. He remained at the top stairs as he hears footsteps on top of him. Downing the saliva forming in his throat, making it tight and painful, Lucas runs downstairs as the footsteps get nearer and nearer. Surely there's a way out, no? 

He stops and placed both his palms on his knees to catch his breath. It was a long and slippery way down, and Lucas if Lucas slipped one or two times (he slipped four times, damn) no one will hear about it. As he regains his breath and it's now back to normal, Lucas looks around. The ceiling is dark and produces drops of water. Maybe it is also under the lake since this passage is still in the dungeons. 

The tunnel leads a short path to..."Shrieking Shack?" 

His blood runs cold and it feels like they all left his body. Gulping, Lucas draws his wand in front of him, just in case. Of course, there's nothing in Shrieking shack anymore. It's just an old house at this point. An old house that no one enters -except Lucas. 

As he nears the house, it starts to sway a little. The door that leads to the house is locked again and Lucas groans. The map doesn't show anything to him and for 20 minutes, Lucas tried all incantations and spells he can remember but it still didn't work "Can't you just open?" He wails and bangs on the door. 

Lucas heard a click and the door slowly opened. His eyes widen and a laugh erupted from him. "Sorry door, I even tried to hex you. I should've just asked." He taps the door as if an old friend and went inside. It was still swaying and Lucas holds onto the walls. It was dusty and some furniture was broken. On his right, there was an open sala and the couch is miraculously clean. Well, not clean clean but it was decent enough for him to want to sit down. 

He was still uncertain on whether or not he should because his legs are killing him from all the walking and running. He summoned a book from the shelf that is covered in dust "Accio book!" and threw it on the couch. It didn't eat the book, thankfully and it looks pretty normal to him. He approaches the couch and sits on it, feeling his thighs and calves cry out of happiness. His body relaxed and not long after, Lucas fell asleep from the soft sway of the house. 


	7. Chapter 7

  
For the first time after he got off the train of Kings Cross, Lucas woke up on his own. It wasn't from the sunshine because of the window nor from his noisy dormmates. He's actually quite relaxed like he had a good sleep. Of course, he did. It wasn't even cold. Rather, it was warm. So far from what people had described the Shrieking shack. He stood up from the couch and stretched his limbs. He doesn't know what time it is, or whether it was night or already morning as the room he's currently in lacks windows. 

He dozes off for few seconds against the wall, just like what other 18 years old do before he slips into reality. He ponders upon the chances of Mrs. Norris still waiting in front of the door with her crusty master and decided it was not worth it. He was just going to use the actually way out under the Whomping Willow. 

When the sunlight reaches his face, Lucas made a dash outside before anyone could see him. The map doesn't say any short route from Hogsmeade to the castle thus, Lucas reluctantly looks around to find a better route and opts to walk at the back of Hogsmeade and around Hagrid's hut straight to the Quidditch Pitch. If someone asks him why he's there, Lucas going to reason that he's trying to live a new lifestyle. 

He made it inside without any complication and stared at the ceiling of his dorm. When he woke up earlier, he felt relaxed and light. But now, he feels exhausted and heavy, as if bricks fell on both of his thighs. He noticed that the dorm was still quiet and neat, indicating that everyone is still asleep and he sighs in relief. _'Phew, what a luck'_ The blue-eyed boy closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep again and in a matter of seconds, the boy was lulled to dreamland one more time. 

\--

"I swear, I was showering yesterday when a ghost appeared in front of me!" Basile cried and all 4 of them laugh. The five 5th years were not present because of their O.W.L exams and the girls were out to look for dresses they'll wear in the near Yule ball even though it was two months more away. That left Lucas, Eliott, Yann, Basile, and Arthur. "He was wiggling his eyebrows! So I did what anyone would do, right? I bolted outside and it was a mistake, fuck." He groans and drags the syllable. 

"Let me guess, there were girls outside?" Arthur. 

"No, it was worse. When I opened the door, there were more ghosts! Like 10 of them waiting!" Lucas couldn't help but snort and throw a piece of bacon at Basile. "I think I even saw Nearly Headless Nick in there!" His head hits the table and it causes the plates to clutter. Other students glared at them they all bowed their heads down while they stifled their laughs. "You're going to get us haters, Baz." Eliott teases and everyone agreed. "I know right? I was thinking of asking the girls over there for Yule ball but now I think I'm part of their 'annoying' list!" Yann said and everyone agreed again, well except Lucas. Everyone knows he's not interested in girls. 

"Shut up, Eliott. Everyone will love to be asked out by you." Arthur jokes and Lucas nods. As much as he likes Eliott, he knows that he's not the only one who notices him. The tall Gryffindor was handsome, charming, and very very kind. Although he's a little - for the lack of a better word - weird, he's still liked by many students and professors. Some rumors even say he's a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and he comes from a noble family in France. 

"What? It's not like I plan to ask out any girls." He laughs as he takes a bite off his bacon as if it's the most normal thing in the world. Yann, Basile, Arthur, and Lucas all threw him an appalled look. "What?" He asks and slowly puts his fork down. No one answered him, still stunned. "What?" 

"W-wait. You're not coming to Yule Ball this Christmas?" Yann gasped. And although Lucas knows he doesn't have a chance to dance with Eliott, he still wanted to see him in a fancy suit. Just for him to make a fantasy in his head where the taller boy stands near the altar as Lucas walks the aisle. 

"I am. I mean- I'm going. I'm just not gonna ask a girl out." He said nonchalantly. "That's not a problem, is it?" tone a little hard but there's a hint of worry as if their opinions or acceptances do matter to him. They all shook their head and protests of 'No' and 'Not at all' surrounded their mini circle. "Oh good. Because I'm pansexual but...right now, I only have my eye on _someone._ " 

_oh_

Lucas is okay. He's fine. Totally okay! It's not like he pined for Eliott for nearly three years already. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Lucas mustered all his strength and muttered "That's cool. So, who is it?" 

For once, he's grateful for his friends. Their expression didn't give away anything. They all know Lucas' feelings for Eliott and despite all their constant teasing, they know boundaries. "It's a secret. I'll ask _him_ when the time feels right, but right now...there's a lot of people around _us_ and I need it when _we're alone_ , so." He smiles fondly and Lucas did the same. Just that guy's luck that he's unknown to Lucas and one day, god, one day, he's going to hex the shit out of him -or not. 

\--

"I guess, here I am." Lucas gestures in front of the painting of Horace Slughorn. Eliott once again walked him to his dorms and Lucas wanted to rub it off to the guy Eliott planned to ask. "I know." The taller reaches to fix Lucas' robes on his shoulder and dusted it off. "I'll wait for you in front of the castle tomorrow, okay?" Lucas nods and Eliott tugs him closer to hug him and whispers "Night night, Luc." He grins and makes his way up the tower. 

That's another thing that changed, Eliott starts to give him hugs but Lucas doesn't give much thought about it. It's just how Eliott is. He hugs people and just the other day, he saw him hug Basile and Manon after lunch. A lot has changed, but at the same time, it feels like it changed a lot of people in a way. Eliott changed their routine, not only his. 

Tomorrow, they'll take their Care for Magic Creatures outside the castle and were promised something cool and _'endangered'_ to see. Eliott has been excited, having a huge space of love for non-magic and magical creatures alike, and had asked Lucas to take it as an elective. The latter, being whipped and smitten had agreed in a heartbeat. 

_god, it feels wrong and right at the same time._ He thinks. 

\--

That same night, when everyone was already asleep, Lucas sneaks outside the dormitories to the secret passage of Shrieking Shack and spends the entire night alone and left even before the sun hints its arrival. 


End file.
